


In Stitches

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Partnership, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan is a goddamn walking headache when they're on duty, but in between missions Kakuzu has decided he's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/gifts).



Hidan is a goddamn walking headache when they're on duty, but in between missions Kakuzu has decided he's not so bad. Religious bullshit or not, he knows how to relax and enjoy himself. A man learns to appreciate that in a coworker, after the kind of punishment Akatsuki missions dish out.

Tonight they're staying in a cheap inn that had surprisingly decent baths—for a monk, Hidan is damn good at hedonism—and they've had warm sake sent up to their room now that they've washed the road dirt off. The inn staff probably think they're a couple of perverts, especially after Hidan answered the serving girl's knock with his yukata barely belted and falling off one of his shoulders, but whatever. Kakuzu's in charge of Akatsuki's finances, not their public image.

Maybe they wouldn't be so far off if they did think that, anyway. Hidan pours sake for the both of them and doesn't even pretend to keep a respectable distance, sprawling across the cushions, practically dumping himself in Kakuzu's lap. It's not so much that he's a friendly drunk, Kakuzu doesn't think, as that he just doesn't give a fuck about other people's personal space.

As if to prove the point, Hidan leans over to tug Kakuzu's yukata open indecently too. "This must have hurt," he says, tracing the line of thick black stitches that winds across Kakuzu's stomach.

"What is it with you and pain?" Kakuzu asks. "Hey, stop that." He swats Hidan's hand away when the brat starts picking at the knot holding the seam in place.

Hidan pouts up at him. "I'm fucking commiserating here! Suffering is the foundation of earthly existence, and all." Kakuzu rolls his eyes, the only reasonable response to Hidan's religious crap. Hidan just grins. "Not everybody makes it look this good, though."

For a second Kakuzu is tempted to verbally ponder the difference between being devout and just being a kinky fucker, but then Hidan leans down to lick his stitches, slow and teasing. Fuck it, they can fight later.


End file.
